Shichika Yasuri (β)
Shichika Yasuri is the protagonist of Katanagatari. He made his debut in The Time Crisis. Canon Shichika is the primary protagonist of the light novel and anime series, Katanagatari. The son of an exiled war hero who specialized in the innovative sword style of Kyoutouryuu, a sword style that fought without a sword, Shichika initially lived with his father and sister, Nanami Yasuri, on a remote island, where he eventually grew to become the successor of the style after slaying his own father. One day, at 24 years old, his home is tracked down by a young woman named Togame, who seeks the powerful Deviant Blades, and requests Shichika's help, kickstarting a chain of events that would change his life forever. Pre-Convergence During the middle of the events of Katanagatari, shortly after Shichika's duel with Rinne Higaki, he continues his journey to collect the rest of the Deviant Blades alongside Togame. The two of them are seen musing on why Shichika continues to travel with her, before they are suddenly pulled into the Murder Game against their will. Plot Involvement The Time Crisis Shichika had very little involvement within the event. In the beginning, he, Togame, and later, their rival Houou Maniwa, meet with another incarnation of Shichika, and their existence perplexes the other. He and Maniwa quickly disappears after Togame's "death," prompting the other Shichika to believe that they were just mirages created from the anomaly of the Murder Game. Epilogue(s) The Time Crisis It is unconfirmed what truly became of Shichika, and what happened to his journey with Togame, considering the girl's mysterious disappearance. Character Relationships * Nanami Yasuri - A supporting character from Katanagatari who debuted in Fusion. Nanami is Shichika's older sister, and initially unbeknownst to him, a wielder of one of the Deviant Blades. In canon, he is forced to kill her when her bloodlust takes over, though she secretly lives on, resurrected by the power of Fuse, leading her to appear in a Murder Game. They never interact with each other in the Convergence Series, and Shichika goes on believing that he was the sole party responsible for her death. It should be noted that this incarntion of Nanami is related to the Alpha incarnation of Shichika. * Togame - A major character from Katanagatari who appeared in The Time Crisis. In canon, Togame requested Shichika to help her seek the Deviant Blades to deliver unto the Shogun and restore honor to her family name, motivating him by convincing him to fall in love with her. * Houou Maniwa - A recurring antagonist in Katanagatari who appeared in The Time Crisis. In canon, Maniwa is the leader of the Maniwa Corps, an opposing party to Shichika and Togame, and eventually comes into possession of one of the Deviant Blades himself. Trivia * "Shichika Yasuri" literally translates to "Seven Flower Rasp." His father's name, Mutsue, partially translates to "branch," symbolically making him the product of the tree that is Kyoutouryuu. * Shichika is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Time Crisis